


It Goes On

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, pre-Stiles/Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles interrupts Ms. Blake's marking in order to hide from Coach Finstock. He asks about her boyfriend's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes On

“Hey! Ms. Blake!” Stiles panted as he ran into the classroom, slamming the door behind him and ducking down out of the sight of the window. “What’s up?” Stiles grinned, wincing as the Lacrosse Coach ran by screaming out Stiles last name as he went.

“That depends, do I need to hand you into the principal’s office?” Jennifer Blake sighed, wondering why she put up with Derek’s pack—or not pack, Scott was still refusing and one thing she’s learn in the last six months was that the two were always together, and making Derek’s life difficult by not being pack was one of those things. “What are you doing with that device?” She stared at the tiny beeping device in confusion as she raised a brow at Stiles.

“Coach’s heart monitor? Oh, yeah I only misappropriated it. Scott wants to see how well he can control his heartbeat, and we’re both banned from the hospital unless it’s for a legitimate reason.” Stiles nodded, mouth open as he suddenly shook his head and kneeled so he could turn and look out the window.

“How did you become banned from the hospital?” Seeing Stiles turn to answer her, Jennifer back tracked quickly. “Rhetorical.” She swallowed and nodded. “It was Rhetorical.”

“Gotcha.” Stiles nodded and sank back down to the floor. “So, how’s your romance with the Sourwolf?”

“None of your business Mr. Stilinski.” Jennifer glanced down at the freshmen papers she still had to grade before next period. It seemed like they just went on and on with no end.

“That either means it’s going really bad, or really _really_ good.” Stiles leered, his eyes brightening. “By the tone of your voice it’s going pretty swell.”

“Of course.” Jennifer sighed, looking back at the teen. “You want to mark freshmen papers?”

“No. But I guess I could, Scott ditched me for Allison and Isaac. He offered for me to go with them, but I’d rather not watch the three of them make out.” Stiles shuddered, going a bit pale before he stood and walked over to the chair in front of her desk. “So…how’s Cora?”

“She’s fine.” Jennifer raised her eyebrows at Stiles. “Why?”

“Has, she like, mentioned me? After last Friday?” Stiles looked hopefully at her, ember eyes going wide with the emotion.

“No.” Jennifer smiled, watching the boy deflate. “But you should call her.”

“She said she’d call me. I think that’s code for ‘I’m not all that into you’ or something.” He shrugged; playing with the neon orange pen he had snagged from her desk and set to work on the tests that were yet to be marked. “Which, I’m totally used to. So no big deal.”

“She hasn’t called you yet?” Jennifer asked biting her lip, watching the boy shake his head.

“Do you think it’s because I’m human? ‘Cause she dated that Incubus a month ago, and the vampire the month before along with the fairy, the silky, mermaid, were-cat, necromancer, the list goes on, really.” Stiles blew his cheeks out. Going back to the paper and groaning at the ridiculous answers that greeted him.

Jennifer swallowed and grabbed her phone texting Derek. _Has Cora said anything about Stiles after their date?_ She waited for a second before going back to the essay she was nitpicking. It was a few minutes later when Derek texted back.

_Does it matter_ The text had no punctuation, and she said so as she sent him a message back. Sighing in frustration with his lack of interest she went back to marking. She’d just have to ask the girl when she went to make the three Hales dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
